


Десять центов

by Anakris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brothers, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: "Я с тобой до конца" - их условный сигнал, напоминания для обоих о старой клятве.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: Я не претендую на права "Марвел" и не ищу никакой выгоды.

Стив хватает его за руку, нечеловечески изворачивается и закидывает его в вагон.   
Стив отпускает поручень.  
Стив падает вниз.   
Стив молчит.

Стив.

 

Стив.

 

Стив.

...

\- Нам надо победить Шмидта, - Барнс смерил Картер и Филлипса тяжелым взглядом, - мы знаем, где он сейчас. Мы знаем, чего он хочет. 

\- И чего же?

\- Стивена Гранта Роджерса. Я надену его костюм, поведу себя как он, выиграю время, а вы его схватите. Один раз. Об этом не будет нигде упоминаться. Война скоро закончится, и вы просто скажите всем, что он ушел на покой. Найдете актера, - Баки ухмыльнулся, полковник и агент переглянулись.

\- И почему нам надо на это соглашаться?

\- Зола ставил на мне опыты. Меня облучали и вкалывали какую-то дрянь. У меня повышенный метаболизм, скорость регенерации чуть меньше чем у Стива. 

Барнс откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на них исподлобья. Тяжелый сумеречный взгляд предгрозовых глаз ощутимо давил на обоих. 

...

\- Он похож на Стива, действительно похож, - заметила Маргарет, когда за сержантом закрылась дверь.

\- Они точно не братья? - без тени шутки спросил Филлипс.

\- Точно, наши агенты проверили, но кто бы мог подумать...

\- Два десятилетия ничего не получается, люди либо умирают, либо сходят с ума, а тут целых двое. Как думаете, у Золы получится воссоздать его сыворотку?

\- Думаю, здесь дело не в сыворотке. В чем-то Эрскин был прав: "хорошее становится великим; плохое - ужасным". Давайте пока продумаем план нападения.

...

\- Я посажу самолет в океан, никто не пострадает. 

\- Пожалуйста...

\- Нет, Пег, я должен. Это мой выбор.

...

\- Позвоните полковнику.

\- Третий час ночи, сэр.

\- Этой новости он будет рад.

...

\- Это не Стивен Роджерс! 

\- Что!

\- Это Баки Барнс!


	2. Chapter 2

Баки помнит, как в юношеском возрасте Стив вычитал в какой-то книге про обряд братания.  
**  
**Даю вам слово в верности своей!  
Даю вам слово - жизнь свою отдам!  
В любой момент вступлюсь я за друзей  
И никогда не перед кем их не предам. 

Была зима, Сара ушла на ночное дежурство в больницу, за окном выл ветер и Стив дрожал от холода так, что зуб на зуб не попадал. Баки притащил чашку с водой, нож и серебряную монетку. 

Всё как написано в книге.  
**  
**Пусть не всегда они и будут правы,  
Но я вступлюсь за них, не колебясь.  
Ведь дружбой данное мне право,  
За них вступиться не боясь.

Свеча горела уже давно, нож плавно разрезал кожу на пальце и три капли крови упали в чашу с холодной водой, Стив повозил пальцем по монете и передал Баки, который уже успел накапать из своего пореза. 

Им не стоило проводить этот ритуал. Стив после него слег с очередной болезнью. Но, в то же время, на войне он постоянно ощущал, что где-то, с правой стороны, всегда есть кто-то кому можно доверять.  
Стив выступил из теней Аззано справа.  
Стив закидывал его в поезд левой рукой. 

Пили они по глотку, передавая чашу другому и проговаривая слова клятвы каждый раз. В конце концов, последний глоток достался Баки, и именно у него должна была храниться монетка. 

Обычная монетка в десять центов, тридцать четвертого года. Которая пережила вместе с ним войну, плен, падение Стива.  
Баки сидит в баре, в том самом баре, где неделю назад шутил вместе со Стивом и играл в карты с Моритой. Карты - в вещмешке, монетка - на шее, Морита - в казарме, Стив - в пропасти. И даже с его регенерацией там не выжить. Слишком высоко, слишком большая скорость у поезда, слишком каменистое ущелье. Каждый из них думал, что будет если сорваться. Все знали, что шансов выжить - нет. 

Баки вертит монетку в руках, подкидывает и ловит.  
У Стива было немного вещей. Альбом, карандаш, уголек - как отголоски Бруклина; жетоны, щит, форма - как война; всё остальное не принадлежало ему. Альбом (простая линейная тетрадь в твердой обложке, пять пустых страниц, в начале четко прорисованные наброски, в конце больше схематичных и нервных изображений, последний - карта ущелья) и карандаш (покусанный, измусоленный, едва помещающийся в руках) он упаковал в газеты, перевязал бечевкой и спрятал, как самое ценное сокровище, среди своих вещей.  
В завещании попросил отдать Маргарет Картер без права передачи третьему лицу.  
Щит и форма - его на сутки.  
Жетоны - тоже его. 

Морита, Дум-дум, Гейб, Жак, Фэлсворт - они понимают. Их взгляд похож на его, они - стая без вожака. И только на сутки. Двадцать четыре часа. Барнс становится их альфой.


	3. Chapter 3

Это момент безмятежности.

_Он смотрит и ни о чем не думает_

Чистый белый потолок.

  
_Холодная изморозь конденсата, стекающего по стеклу_

И вдруг приходят воспоминания.

_И вдруг приходит боль_

 

Война. Самолет. Шмидт. Тессаракт. Падение. Толщи ледяной воды, вдавливающие его в кресло пилота, протаскивающие дальше в кабину, бросающие, кидающие, вымораживающие. Разрывающий легкие огонь от нехватки кислорода. Осколки стекла, застрявшие в ранах. Холодная вода. И иррациональное облегчение. Его смерть хоть как-то похожа на ту, что пережил Стив.

_Открыть глаза. Изучить фотографии целей, ознакомиться с параметрами операции. Выбрать оружие, оставаться на месте до тех пор, пока они не закончат с закреплением боевой экипировки_  
_У него есть осколок ощущения - это самое дорогое сокровище_  
_Где-то слева, кто-то свой_

Он должен был умереть.

 _Он должен жить, для того чтобы вернуться к кому-то_  
_Кто-то его ждет_  
_Кто-то с ним до конца_

...

Баки осматривает комнату. Белый потолок, светлые стены, жесткая кровать, ветерок из окна, шум радио. Но что-то не так.  
Он садится, опуская ноги в ботинках. Кто позволил больному лечь на постель в ботинках? И это не его. И даже не Стива.  
Как и одежда.  
Если он в больнице, то почему он не в больничной сорочке?  
Матч. По радио передают матч. Тот самый матч, на который они ходили вместе со Стивом. Единственный, на который он пришел здоровым, а ушел ни с кем не подравшись.  
И почему он один в палате? Где приборы? Где медсестры?

Паника, гнев и злость набирают обороты, но выдержка удерживает его на месте. Слишком тихо. Должен быть шум больницы. Кто-то должен ходить за дверью, звать кого-то. Он полжизни провел в больнице, навещая Стива, он знает, что там даже ночью кто-то ходит по коридору. А сейчас день.

Г.И.Д.Р.А. Но зачем им?

С.Н.Р не стали бы такое проворачивать.

Дверь открывается. В комнату заходит женщина. Распущенные волосы - неприемлемо. Форма - та, но белье - нет. Поведение, макияж.  
Копия, не оригинал.  
Но она одна - значит, либо электричество, либо транквилизатор.

\- Доброе утро, сержант Барнс, - она смотрит на часы, - хотя скорее день.

Стив бы начал задавать вопросы. Баки не Стив.

\- Капитан, - выдержки у него всегда было больше. Он не провоцирует её, не двигается, только следит холодными серыми глазами.

\- Что, простите?

\- Третьего мая тысяча девятисот сорок пятого года командование меня повысило до капитана, вы не видели приказа? - от его улыбки когда-то таяли все девушки, а вот этот взгляд у него появился после смерти Стива. Справа было непривычно холодно.

Это было правдой. Филлипс дал ему эту бумагу за полчаса до отбытия. Говорил что-то о том, что носить униформу нужно соответствуя ей. Стив, даже будучи астматиком, соответствовал - Баки, никогда.

Женщина не двигается, замирает.

\- А еще на вас нет опознавательных знаков. Вы чья-то секретарша? - похабная усмешка и недвусмысленное указание на ноги в чулках. Роскошь по военному времени.

Она сжимает губы.  
О, Стив был языкастым мудаком, отхватывающим за то, что был умнее остальных и не мог вовремя заткнуться. Баки многому у него научился. Но он всё еще сидел на постели, демонстративно положив раскрытые ладони на покрывало.

\- Или нет? Давайте закончим этот спектакль, главному актеру не дали суфлера, - он демонстративно оглядел комнату, - где я?

Она взяла себя в руки и чуть отступила.

\- Вы в Нью-Йорке.

\- Хорошо, и кто вы?

Баки не обманывался на свой счет, он был солдатом. Это Стив прошел специальную подготовку, имел высшее образование и обладал харизмой. А Баки только и умел, что метко стрелять по целям.

\- Я агент Шестой Интервенционной Тактико-оперативной Логистической Службы, Щ.И.Т, пришедшей на смену С.Н.Р.

\- Ага, - кивнул Баки, медленно вставая и удерживая ладони в зоне её видимости. Медленно подошел к окну и коснулся стекла, - и я в весьма комфортабельной тюрьме. Благодарю. Если мне позволено здесь иметь свое мнение, то не могли бы вы покинуть комнату?

Он не знает, что она видит на его лице. Женщина немного бледнеет и медленно выходит.  
Джеймс Б. Барнс ложится на постель, закладывает руки за голову и задумчиво созерцает потолок.  
Стив мертв.  
Стив.  
Монетка сама ложится в его ладонь, притянутая за цепочку на шее. Он поднимает руку и рассматривает её в лучах искусственного освещения.

 _\- Это глупо и ты опять заболеешь, - Баки сопротивляется очередной Стивовой идее, но без огонька, ему и самому интересно._  
_\- Это не глупо. Это работает, мне мама рассказывала в детстве. А потом я прочел в книге и вспомнил. Давай. Её сегодня не будет до утра, у нас есть всё._  
_\- Хорошо, - кивнул Баки._

Аверс. Реверс. Барнсу кажется, что он видит засохшую кровь Стива на венце Свободы, и свою собственную - на ветвях кустарника.

 _\- Вот только, мне кажется, "вместе до конца", это расплывчато. Надо что-то поконкретнее. Как на присяге. Что скажешь, Бак?_  
_\- А это идея!_  
_Вода в прозрачном граненом стакане, с шестью каплями крови и щепоткой соли, немного рыжая из-за ржавчины и холодная. Им надо её выпивать по очереди, глотками, проговаривая текст клятвы вслух, по частям._  
_\- Я Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс,_  
_\- Я Стивен Грант Роджерс,_  
_\- клянусь,_  
_\- клянусь,_  
_\- не лгать друг другу,_  
_\- всегда быть на одной стороне,_  
_\- жизнь свою отдать,_  
_\- поддерживать и помогать,_  
_\- отдать всё что имею,_  
_\- не бросать в беде._

Дверь снова открывается. Входит черный человек в костюме и плаще. Баки прячет монетку в ворот футболки, это всё что у него есть.

\- Десять центов. Из той же серии, что и мирный доллар.

Барнс не удостаивает его даже взглядом.

\- Это не тюрьма, мистер Барнс. Если вы желаете, то можете выйти.

\- Но есть условия, - усмехается Джеймс.

\- Никаких условий.

\- Всегда есть условия.

 _\- Стив, ты же понимаешь, что это надо держать в тайне?_  
_\- Конечно, Бак._  
_\- Тогда, давай, придумаем условный сигнал. Пусть фраза "я с тобой до конца" будет нашим тайным кодом. Который поймем только мы?_  
_\- Давай._  
_\- Я с тобой до конца._  
_\- Я с тобой до конца._


	4. Chapter 4

Семьдесят лет.

Ему девяносто пять, с учетом того, что он не рассчитывал дожить до тридцати. Думал, умрет во время войны. Знал, что умрет.  
Вот только умер Стив.  
А он жив. И ему девяносто пять, хотя, нет, наверное, всё же двадцать четыре. В этом случае у него еще есть время найти войну и героически сдохнуть.

Арлингтонское кладбище встречает его ровным рядом могил.  
Стив бы попытался узнать о живых, ходил бы в кафе, нашел бы спортзал. Из них двоих именно он ценил жизнь, привык к ежедневной рутине с постоянной угрозой смерти. Дуган часто пытался образумить Стива, когда тот бросался с одним пистолетом на противника, превосходящего его числом и вооружением. Он не понимал, что у Роджерса нет инстинкта самосохранения, умер от ненадобности.  
Баки приходит на кладбище. Ровные ряды могил, надгробия, словно военные на построении. Даже на кладбище Баки Барнс слева от Стива Роджерса. Он ложится прямо на его могилу, смотрит на темнеющее небо и думает. Земля холодная, трава колется, но тут так тихо. Спокойно.

Баки закрывает глаза и позволяет шелесту ветра себя увлечь. Ему кажется, что он слышит Стива.

 _"— Ты чего же — большевик?_  
_— Прозвище тут ни при чем... — насмешливо и протяжно ответил Лагутин. — Дело не в прозвище, а в правде. Народу правда нужна, а ее все хоронят, закапывают. Говорят, что она давно уж покойница."_  
Стив сидит на стуле, читает "Тихий Дон" Шолохова в переводе, а Баки сидит за столом и чинит соседскую лампу.

Он открывает глаза и ему мерещится мягкий желтый свет керосинки по правую сторону от него. Баки не оборачивается, не пытается посмотреть и вглядеться. На небе уже появились первые звезды, по земле тянет прохладным ветерком, но что это такое после семидесяти лет во льдах?  
Когда он засыпает в кровати - ему кажется, что он проваливается.  
Когда он засыпает на диване - ему кажется, что его вдавливают толщи ледяной воды.  
А здесь, среди мертвых, павших и забытых - разве ему не самое место?

"— Дорогая моя! — сказала ей моя мама. — Неужели вы думаете, что на небе мало звёзд? Их миллионы! И миллионы звёзд падают каждую ночь! Но, конечно, нельзя ожидать, что они будут падать в одно и то же место, на один луг!"

Ветер рассказывал ему "Мэри Поппинс", мягко трепля отросшие волосы. А звезды были на своих местах.  
Стив когда-то загорелся астрономией, каждую ночь выползал на крышу и смотрел-смотрел-смотрел. А Баки приносил ему плед, миссис Роджерс выносила горячий чай и рассказывала о созвездиях.

"... Конечно, общую идею хоть какую-то дать надо – для того, чтобы делали дело с пониманием, – но дать лишь в минимальной дозе, иначе из них не выйдет хороших и счастливых членов общества."

Ветер шепчет, доносит слова из давно прочитанных книг, вплетает их в тонкую вязь рассказа. "О дивный новый мир" вспоминается сам, когда он видит огни города.  
Воспоминания.  
Стив мертв.  
Он упал, разбился в ущелье, его труп даже не нашли. Ни Говард с его техникой, ни Жак и его Сопротивление.  
У Стива есть только вот такая могила. На которой лежит Баки.

 

 _Черный мужчина, Ник Фьюри - директор Щ.И.Т, говорит, что миру нужен Капитан Америка._  
_Баки отдает ему щит, костюм и посылает искать добровольца. Он не Стив. Он не станет им, никогда, и так ощущает себя предателем из-за того, что взял и надел. Это - Стива. Не его. Ему - винтовку и высоту._  
 _Ник Фьюри говорит, что миру нужен Солдат._  
 _Баки устало улыбается._

_\- Я свое отслужил. Моя война окончена._

_Ник Фьюри многое говорит. А Барнс не слушает, это Пегги умела говорить так, что все смотрели на неё и слушали только её. Это Стив говорил едва слышно, гундосил, но все окрестные хулиганы поневоле запоминали его слова, говорил громко, с помоста, когда верил, действительно верил, и за ним шли._   
_Баки помнит, как в сорок третьем, на следующий день после побега из Аззано, ребята из итальянских партизан заявили, что Стив - никто. Он тогда просто посмотрел им в глаза, рассказал, кто он такой и почему пришел за ними. Все притихли. Его голос разносился по лесу на многие мили, он был полон внутреннего огня, готов делиться своим боевым духом с каждым и сжигал всех, кто неосторожно подходил ближе. У Баки был иммунитет._   
_Фьюри, даром что Ярость, не способен провернуть такое же._   
_Баки это чует._

_Ник Фьюри смотрит ему в след._

 

Баки открывает глаза, в небесах мириады звезд и можно, на секунду, представить, что сейчас тридцать девятый год. Нет никакой войны, нет никакой Гидры. Стив жив и, как всегда, справа, лежит, смотрит на звезды.  
Секунда проходит, наваждение рассеивается и мир снова чужой и холодный.

 

_\- Привет, Пегги, - Баки улыбается, присаживается рядом и мягко пожимает морщинистую руку._

_\- Баки, ты живой, - она плачет в их первую встречу._

_Во вторую улыбается и отдает ему старую тетрадь._  
_В третью клянется, что никакие из рисунков не были скопированы или увидены другими._  
 _В четвертую он приносит ей пирожные, отодвигает всю эту коллекцию таблеток, поднимает её на руки и несет на прогулку. Она смеется как девчонка, он ласково улыбается, приглашает на танец и просит представить вместо себя Стива._

_\- Я выжил, может смог и он, - мягко предлагает, обнимая._

_В пятую они всерьез это обсуждают, потому что тела ведь нет. Даже костей. И ни один не хочет признаваться, что это просто попытки не дать самим себе упасть в ту бездну тьмы, клубящуюся на краю сознания._   
_Альбом действительно все тот же, а вот карандаш пропал, но это не страшно, в самом-то деле. Главное, это рисунки._

Когда Баки в следующий раз открывает глаза, занимается рассвет.


	5. Chapter 5

У Баки вся душа наизнанку вывернута, порезана осколками атлантического льда и растоптана черными ботинками Зимнего Солдата. Ему бы кто-нибудь вколол анестезию, чтобы болело не так, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть привычно. Но нет. 

\- Здравствуйте, капитан Барнс, у вас что-нибудь болит?, - участливо спрашивает чуть седоватый врач. 

"У меня болит сердце, душа и правая рука, ампутируйте, пожалуйста", думает Баки.  
\- Нет, доктор Джером, - отвечает Барнс и хочет поправить, сержант, но нет. Это всё равно, что плюнуть в лицо мертвому-живому другу. 

В его квартире кто-то есть, он понимает это когда вместо двух щелчков - раздается один. Дверь хлипкая, в самом-то деле, безопасность ни к черту, и спит он здесь последний раз, завтра переезжает к Тони. И именно сегодня кто-то к нему проник.  
Баки не беспокоится - хотели бы убить, проще снайпера на улице поставить, уж он-то знает. Верит вот только, что Стив, по старой дружбе, убьет его быстро. Щит скидывается у двери как простая игрушка. Обещал ведь, один раз. Один, чертов, раз.   
Не больше.   
И всё равно, несет оброненное другом-почти-братом знамя, не желая этого. Проклиная самого себя. 

_\- Вы позволили украсть Куб? - Барнс смотрит на Фьюри как на идиота, - мы ради него подыхали в Европе, Стив умер ради него! А вы, блять, решили проверить изыскания Гидры и похерили Куб. Ну просто зашибись как охуенно._

_\- Мы не проверяли изыскания Гидры, - холодно ответил Фьюри._

_\- Ага, вы просто завербовали Говарда, который с ними работал._

_\- Мистер Старк был нашим основателем._

_\- Да мне плевать. Говард мертв, Куб у каких-то мудаков и я не понимаю, почему вы здесь, если надо искать эту долбанную гранату без чеки._

_\- Я надеялся, что вы нам поможете._

_\- И чем же? Отбить Куб? Вы издеваетесь, - тон последней фразы был ровным и холодным._

_\- Вы не единственный супергерой, мистер Барнс. Есть группа реагирования, и мы предлагаем вам её возглавить._

_\- Охуеть, какой у вас кадровый голод, - неприятная улыбка, - вы не способны даже найти и уговорить, любого другого мудака надеть попугайский костюм._

_\- Вы согласны или нет?_

_\- Материалы, Фьюри, - требовательно протянул руку Барнс._

_\- Да или нет?_

_\- Возможно. Если мы договоримся. Мое условие простое - никаких обязательств. Разовый найм. Возвращаем Куб и вы исчезаете в той же дыре, из которой выползли._

_\- А если вам понадобится наша помощь?_

_\- О, не сомневаюсь, что вы меня найдете и сделаете предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться._

В его кошмарах, Капитан Америка презрительно кривит губы и спрашивает: "почему ты позволил ему упасть, Сержант?", "почему ты носишь его щит, как проказу?", "почему ты поднял упавшее знамя?".

Он на пределе. Он и был-то не особенно полон сил, уплывая в Англию, на войну. Часть себя оставил в Аззано, часть потерял в Альпах, что-то осталось в Атлантике, что-то убито временем. Он вымотан до крайности, до тошноты и темных пятен перед глазами. Ему хочется просто упасть и не вставать. А если кому-то хочется с ним поболтать в его квартире, пусть болтает с трупом.

Баки ненавидит свою работу истово, мерно, повторяя про себя мантру "Стив бы продолжил спасать мир, проснувшись спустя семьдесят лет". Барнс делает свою работу. У него темнеет перед глазами от желания врезать каждому агенту ЩИТ, что позволил прорости Гидре на благодатной почве. У него в голове пустота, когда он приходит к Пег и рассказывает, во что превратилось её детище.

А в последнее время всё еще и катится под откос. Приказы саботируются, перевираются и приходится раз-за-разом, из часа в час следить за тем, чтобы люди, ради которых умер Стив, продолжали жить.   
Они похерили спасенный ими мир.   
Стив бы продолжил подставлять им спину.  
Вот только он не Стив и нихера не доверяет ни Фьюри, ни Хилл, ни, как оказалось, живому Коулсону. 

Незваный гость - кем бы он ни был - абсолютно некстати. И как он проник, вопрос, на который пока нет ответа. 

Баки шагает в темноту коридора, не включая свет. Зачем?   
Барнс останавливается, чувствуя как, вот уже с месяца три, висящая неподъемным камнем монетка, словно становится легче. Ладонь сама ложится на горло, проверить зашкаливающий пульс. Вторая рука касается стены, а взгляд отчаянно цепляется за чужую маску на тумбочке, куртку на вешалке, сапоги в прихожей. Темные, антрацитово черные, вещи практически растворяются во мраке комнаты. Ладонь соскальзывает, касается куртки, проверяя на плотность.   
Тихий сухой всхлип - не его. А если и его, то Джеймсу абсолютно за него не стыдно.  
Понимание — настоящее понимание, не вера, порожденная чувством вины, не чахлая полумертвая надежда — обрушивается сверху, наваливается сразу со всех сторон, выбивает пол из-под ног. 

Несколько осторожных, почти бесшумных шагов — и он останавливается в дверях, прижимается спиной к косяку, пытаясь совладать с собой: кровь гудит так, что уши закладывает. Стив вытянулся на диване во весь рост. Одежда аккуратно сложена на столе, рядом разложен использованный перевязочный материал, оружия нет, но Баки не обольщается, оно - скорее всего, в складках дивана.   
Диван он выбирал сам, ходил по магазинам и, отчаявшись, заказал себе что-то вроде кушетки со спинкой, под свой рост и еще чуть-чуть. Сейчас, да и раньше, в смысле после сыворотки, Стив выше него. Ненамного, но выше и это заметно, места ему хватает впритык. Он спит вытянувшись по стойке смирно, дышит едва заметно даже для его зрения. 

Баки делает еще пару шагов вперед, вцепляясь рукой в стеллаж, угрожая уронить все эти памятные безделушки, сувениры, игрушки, если сожмет руки чуть сильнее. Закрытые шторы едва ли пропускают свет от уличного фонаря, но того что есть достаточно. Круги под глазами, сероватая кожа, изломанность, худоба. Стив спит на его диване-кушетке, обманчиво расслабленный.   
Баки ничего не ожидал. Стив никогда не оправдывал чужих надежд. Ни до сыворотки, ни после. Он делал то, что считал нужным и правильным, позволяя другим лишь корректировать его путь. Как тогда, с Пег, перед штурмом Аззано. Или позже, с Дуганом и Фэлсвортом, при планировании операции.  
В любом случае. Стив, лежащий на диване и спящий сном если не праведника, то просто смертельно уставшего человека - единственно, что успокаивает бурлящий в нем котел гнева. Он не просыпается от шума при появлении Баки, не реагирует на взгляд, а тот просто не может его отвести.   
Как будто стоит перестать смотреть и видение рассеется.

На Стиве незнакомая ему футболка с принтом Чикаго Буллс, тактические брюки с расстегнутым поясом и черные носки. Его волосы - серые в таком свете и достаточно длинные, для того чтобы попадать в рот - похожи на спутанный клубок ниток. Одна рука расслабленно свисает с края дивана и чуть цепляет пол, прижимая папку.   
Баки спрятал дело в сумку, с которой собирался завтра уехать. Это он помнит. Но, видимо, Стив порылся в его вещах. 

Смотреть становится трудно, щеки подозрительно влажные, что-то першит в горле, спазмы скручивают мышцы руки - Баки, шатаясь, шагает вперед. Он бесшумно усаживается на пол рядом с диваном, только сейчас замечая, что до сих пор в куртке и ботинках. В голове туман, все слова, которые хотелось сказать, исчезают, оставляя пронзительную пустоту. Говорить не хочется. И то ли потому что боится разбудить другого, то ли потому, что может проснуться сам - неизвестно. Намного легче — просто молчать, просто смотреть, сидеть близко, вновь узнавать детали, которые однажды упустил, которые помнил, но успел забыть. Как и сотни раз до этого, и еще сотни раз, и сотни раз по сотне раз. Тогда он был меньше, болезненнее, не спокойней, теперь похож на труп, но это всё еще Стив.   
В какой-то момент Баки всхлипывает, прячет лицо в согнутый локоть, опустив вторую ладонь слишком близко к чужой, безумно далеко от стивовой ладони. Это так похоже на те ночные бдения, когда он сам, безумно уставший от работы в порту, приходил домой и спал в полглаза, наблюдая за дыханием Стива, что всё, кажется, вернулось в Бруклин тридцатых годов.   
Он засыпает, откидывая голову на тонкий матрас, вытянув длинные ноги под столик, положив одну руку на папку, другую вытянув вдоль чужой ноги. Близко, но не достаточно для касания.   
Он просыпается, ощущая тепло правой ладонью. Ему страшно повернуть голову и увидеть в синих глазах холод беспамятства, приверженности к привычкам прежнего обитателя этого тела. 

\- Я с тобой до конца, - тихо шепчет Стив, скорее обозначая, чем действительно сжимая чужую руку. 

Баки подбрасывает от того коктейля Молотова, что есть в этой простой фразе. Он, как один из многих умирающих на той войне, хватается за предоставленную кисть, сжимает её до собственной боли.

\- Я с тобой до конца, - хрипло отвечает Джеймс.

В чужих глазах усталость и бесконечное море вины.

\- Ты останешься? - задавая вопрос, Баки уже видит ответ. Не останется. Исчезнет с концом рассветных сумерек, подобно призраку ушедших дней, забрав с собой всё, что может выдать тайну. 

\- Я столько сделал, Бак, - тихо выдыхает Стив, подтверждая чужие догадки.

\- Я знаю, но ты не обязан быть один, - вторая рука, немного онемевшая, хватается за лодыжку, - позволь помочь. 

Стив лежит, не шевелится, и Баки разжимает руки, готовый к тому, что Стив исчезнет прямо сейчас. Но нет, он просто садится рядом. Правая рука, раньше зажатая между телом и спинкой, теперь матово мерцает на свету, поза похожа на его: вытянутые ноги, запрокинутая голова, вот только обе руки на полу. 

\- У тебя найдется, чем позавтракать? Я, кажется, вчера разорил твой холодильник.


	6. Chapter 6

Стив оправдывает свое прозвище, он действительно "Призрак". 

Баки не ищет его после той ночи. Он всё-таки переезжает в Нью-Йорк к Тони, живет в Башне Мстителей, работает в службе спасения (в основном разгребая завалы или вытаскивая кого-то, с его способностями - лучший выбор), когда на мир никто не покушается. И у него есть небольшая квартирка в Бронксе, где он ночует раз в месяц, тайно надеясь, что Стив придет еще раз.   
Однако, всё получается иначе.

Утром он встает, привычно приводит себя в порядок, идет на личную кухню и видит записку на холодильнике:  
 _"Немного обидно, что ты думаешь, будто бы я не способен проникнуть внутрь Башни. Это, разумеется, сложно, но не невозможно.  
Можешь передать это Старку.   
На столе папка - тебе будет интересно."_  
\- В смысле, - Тони уставший, только что выполз из мастерской, следом идет Брюс с чашкой горячего чая, - кто-то проник в Башню?  
\- Не кто-то, а Стив. И оставил записку.  
\- Джарвис?  
\- Мои протоколы были переписаны, сэр, я устраняю неполадки.   
\- Он лучший наемный убийца, гениальный тактик и стратег? - чуть сомневаясь, пожимает плечами Джеймс.   
\- Капитан Америка взломал мой ИИ, проник в Башню и оставил тебе записку? - всё еще не веря переспрашивает Тони, вырывая искомый листок бумаги из чужих рук.  
\- В точку.   
\- Что за папка? - привлекает к себе внимание Беннер, - списки сотрудников Гидры в составе ЩИТ.  
\- Интересно. Он их не убил?  
\- Некоторые работают на Старк Индастриез, он предоставил нам решение этого вопроса.  
Брюс переглянулся с Тони, прекратившим бегать из угла в угол, и уткнулся в папку.

Следующая записка появляется вместе с пиццей.   
Он заказывает еду на вынос из разных ресторанов, всегда проверяет при входе, но всё равно находит внутри небольшую плату, которую чуть не проглатывает.   
Информация, хранящаяся на этом источнике, позволяет упрятать за решетку несколько главарей организации, найти несколько их баз и прижечь как минимум треть голов гидры без права на восстановление.

Потом кто-то становится справа от него в метро.   
\- Я с тобой до конца, - тихо говорит Стив.   
Его лица не видно, мешает локоть, но голос тих и тверд, а их пароль неизменен.  
\- Я с тобой до конца, - улыбается Баки, отвечая, - как ты?  
\- Лучше. Что вы ищете?  
\- Посох Локи. Был у ЩИТ, но пропал после Вашингтона. Где сейчас не имеем ни малейшего понятия. Тор, Бог Грома из Асгарда, ищет его своими методами, мы своими. Знаешь что-нибудь?  
\- Я посмотрю.   
Вагон приезжает на остановку, толпа относит его в сторону и Стив исчезает из его поля зрения. 

Очередная микросхема из флешки обнаруживается в плюшевой игрушке Мишка-Кэп. Она аккуратно зашита в левую лапку и это тоже своего рода сигнал.  
Там данные на Заковию, доктора Листа и его опыты. Не очень много, но достаточно для начала планирования операции.  
\- А мы можем привлечь нашего осведомителя? - без капли иронии спрашивает Клинт.  
\- Он сам выходит на связь, я не знаю где он, - качает головой Баки.  
\- Я видел его, - отмечает Тор, прибывший недавно, - думаю, смогу найти. 

Обсуждение продолжается дальше, а на следующий день Тор в сопровождении Клинта идет в неприметный паб ниже по улице.  
Там приглушенный свет, запах брожения, алкоголя и пота, несколько групп молодых парней пьют что-то в углу, а за стойкой сидит высокий блондин и чертит что-то в блокноте. Тор садится рядом, заказывает пиво и скашивает взгляд.   
\- Здравствуй, Стивен, - он говорит это чуть слышно, замечая, что человек уже готов удалится.  
\- Здравствуй, Тор, - они замирают в недолгом молчании, оценивают друг друга, а потом расслабляются.   
\- Нам нужна твоя поддержка.  
\- Заковия, - кивает Стив.

***

Старк и Роджерс стоят на кухне ранним утром, оба уставшие, не спавшие всю ночь.   
\- Хочу, чтобы ты знал, - откашливается Стив, - Говард, когда понял, что среди ЩИТ обосновалась Гидра, попытался её искоренить. За что его убили. Я убил.   
Тони молча смотрит вперед, сжимает кулаки.   
\- А мать?  
\- Она была из программы Красная Комната, перебежчица. Её тоже внесли в список целей.  
\- Они...  
\- Не мучились. Это всё что я мог тогда сделать.   
\- Ты ведь вспомнил себя рядом с Барнсом!  
\- У нас, - Стив замялся, - связь иного рода, нежели обычная дружба. Мы побратимы.   
\- Исчезни.   
\- Всего хорошего, - Стив кивает и неслышно выходит из комнаты, а потом и Башни.   
Он не герой, больше нет, не символ, теперь нет, и только что отдал последний долг. Теперь ему можно пожить и для себя, вдали от смертей и кошмаров. Арендовать квартирку, сообразить студию, выставить несколько картин на продажу или показ. Почему нет?  
Тони стоит босиком, упираясь руками в столешницу и глаза у него покрасневшие. Он дышит мерно и глубоко до тех пор, пока хрупкая ладошка Пеппер не скользит по его предплечью к спине.  
\- Всё хорошо, - тихо шепчет она.   
Он оборачивается и целует её.  
Баки, на каждом свидании, обязательно приводит девушку в художественную галерею к работам Стефана Гранта. И редко когда уходит без подарка от художника. 

Они живут, ветераны вечной войны.   
Они просто живут, как обычные люди.   
До тех пор, пока мир не нуждается в них.


	7. Бонус. Беседа о читаури

\- Обезьян? Я не понимаю... - Тор посмотрел на Фьюри.

\- Это не важно, директор, - холодно заметил Барнс, отрывая взгляд от поверхности стола, - У нас есть несколько ключевых вопросов. Первый, где будет открыт портал? Второй, кто будет эвакуировать гражданских, когда начнутся военные действия? Третий, как убить читаури? Последний, чем они будут убивать нас? И, да, сколько времени нужно на то, чтобы собрать портал. Проще говоря, какова вероятность того, что пока мы тут болтаем, где-то уже собрали необходимое устройство и запускают его прямо сейчас?

\- Для того чтобы собрать портал нужно как минимум часа три, - ответил Бэннер.

\- Ближайшие к Шутгарту подходящие источники энергии проверяются прямо сейчас. Эвакуацией займутся местные власти, которых мы уведомим, после того как получим координаты, - сухо ответил Фьюри.

\- Замечательно, - едко отозвался Барнс, когда тишина стала навязчивой, - координаты, я так понимаю, вычисляются автоматически? - Старк кивнул, пристально рассматривая его, - Тор, что можешь рассказать о читаури? Слабые места, вооружение, ты же сталкивался с ними?

\- Я только слышал о них, не более. 

\- Понятно, - прикрывая глаза, - расскажи то, что слышал?

\- Глупые, слаборазвитые, централизованные. После уничтожения центра гибнет всё подразделение. 

Барнс переглянулся с Наташей, кивнул. 

\- Что на счет транспортных средств?

\- Левиафаны, бронированные животные размером чуть больше этого корабля, чем-то похожи на помесь черепахи и червя. Повозки на три читаури, один ведет, двое стреляют. 

\- Чем стреляют?

\- Взрывающимися снарядами. 

\- Значит, нам нужны снайперы, несколько единиц ПВО и... Ваши предложения? - Барнс обернулся к группе.


End file.
